The Behavioral Sciences Core (BSC) was added with the 2005 renewal application. The BSC was developed following a needs analysis by the CFAR and in response to member surveys in 2003 and 2004. It is based on strong capabilities of The University of Texas Health Science Center at Houston (UTHouston) in applying behavioral sciences to HIV/AIDS research, complemented by the strong clinical and basic sciences that exist at Baylor College of Medicine and UTHouston. The Core is led by Dr. R.M. Grimes and is housed at The University of Texas Health Science Center at Houston. The objectives of the Core are: (1) To facilitate behavioral science research in HIV/AIDS prevention and care, and (2) To integrate behavioral sciences into clinical and basic HIV/AIDS research studies. These objectives are accomplished by providing expertise in services utilized by behavioral scientists and by making these readily available to clinicians and basic researchers who want to include a behavioral component to their studies. Core services include providing expertise in study design, facilitating questionnaire development, and the design and interpretation of qualitative studies. The Core has been highly successful in encouraging HIV/AIDS research that includes a behavioral component. The Core also places a high priority on its support of interdisciplinary studies proposed by CFAR leadership that target research in areas that represent gaps at our CFAR and that encourage new interactions among CFAR cores and CFAR members at Baylor and UTHouston.